School Escape
by Angelwings2002
Summary: Charlotte has always loved Halloween. Costumes, candy, the movies, you name it. One Halloween night she is mysteriously sent back to her high-school (on a Saturday), and she's not the only one there. Can she figure out how to help a new friend? Or will they both be snake and spider stew? I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. (Sequel is a crossover!)
1. Chapter 1: This is Halloween

Chapter One: This is Halloween

Wow, finally one of the best nights of the year is here! Halloween! I was super excited mainly cause I was going to my first Halloween party with some friends. This year I was an archer. The main reason was I actually had a bow and arrow, and I know how to use them too. Thank you Girl Scouts.

The point was it was a great holiday and I was going to make the most of it...right after I finish my homework. Thankfully it's a Saturday, but I had to finish my history project. Write a paragraph on the history of Halloween. It's actually not that bad. Especially since I had Halloween music playing in the background.

My favorite was the ones from my favorite movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas. I especially liked 'Sally's Song' and I had a weak point for 'The Boogie Man' cause somethings it's good to let your bad side out, at least in my opinion.

My name is Charlotte Douglas and I'm a Junior in High-School. It's been a rough first few months and I struggled a bit. Not just with school, but with my home life. My parents want me to go to this prep college, but (as big of a cliché it is) I want to go to a computer school. I love technology. I work on computers and help out editing videos for my school. I know my parents want me to go to the college they went to, but...I don't know that place isn't for me. It's so sophisticated, that's the word you use when you're describing the opposite of me.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs I looked up and saw, Trevor, my younger brother. He came down into the basement and walked up to me.

"Hey Charlotte, Stephen came over and asked if I could come to his house so we can go over our plans for trick-or-treating. Can I?" He asked bouncing with excitement. I thought for a moment. My parents were out, Dad was at the store and Mom was at her book club. The wouldn't be back soon, but we knew Stephen and his family well enough.

"Yeah go ahead, he's only two houses down, but don't go anywhere else. You either are there or here, got it?" I asked sternly. He nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks sis!" He said and bolted up the stairs. I chuckled and turned back to the computer. "Well that seems to be enough...time to print!" I declared to know one in particular. Once I finished with that I started to French braid my hair.

I had pretty long rusty red hair and it could be a pain to brush, but it was nice to style. Almost half and hour later I was satisfied with my hair and put on my archer couture. Black jean leggings (or are they called jeggings? I don't know...), a black t-shirt, brown leather jacket and finally brown boots to top it off.

"Not bad. If I do say so myself." I said pleased with my archer outfit. I grabbed my bow and arrows and started walked to the garage. No weapons so the arrows had to go. People would get the idea. I made it to the family room when suddenly I felt dizzy and started to sway back and forth.

"Ug...what the?..." I muttered and fell onto the carpet. I then reached for my phone to try and call someone. I felt like I was being lifted off the ground.

"Okay this ain't being caused by pixie dust. What the heck is going...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" I exclaimed as I was pushed up by an invisible force super fast like I was on a surprise roller coaster. Then I felt whatever was pushing me up stop and I was falling.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" I cried as the world started to fade and then slowly became dark.

I opened my eyes and shot up quickly. "What huh?" I gasped and turned around. It was a familiar setting. It was my high school cafeteria.

"Oh come on! It's a flipping Saturday!" I exclaimed and punched a wall in frustration. After that was out of my system I checked to see what I had.

"Okay, I have my bow and arrows, phone that's fully charged and...I'm at my school on a Saturday." I muttered and rubbed my head.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" A sweet like voice asked. I took a breath and turned around. "Sure, what do you..." My breath shortened when I saw who was asking.

There, standing right in front of me, was none other than Sally the ragdoll from Nightmare Before Christmas.

Authors Note:

Wow, not a long chapter, sorry about that. Hopefully there will be more longer ones soon. Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2: Dashing Through the Halls

Chapter 2: Dashing Through the Halls

I gapped at one of my favorite characters was standing right in front of me. Cause, how often does this happen? (Besides in fanfiction). I must have stared too long dissent she looked down at her fingers and twiddled them.

"Sorry, you must be a little scared of me, I just need help and you're the only one here." She said. I shook myself out of my trance.

"Oh, no I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just, I never seen a monster in person." I said trying to assure her it wasn't her fault.

"Well I haven't been here before...I'm not even sure how I got here..." Sally said thoughtfully. "Well, neither do I. But, thankfully, I know where we are. We'll get back to my house and find a way to get you home...wherever it is." I said and placed a hand on her shoulder, though I had to reach up. I nearly forgot how tall she was.

"Thank you, My name is Sally." She introduced. "Names Charlotte. Come on let's get you home before your friends worry." I said and grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door.

"So where are we now and how'd you get here?" Sally asked looking around. "Well long story short, I felt myself being lifted up, the pushed down. Next thing I know I'm here." I explained and we made it to the door.

"What about you?" I asked. "Oh...um...it's all fuzzy...but your situation sounds familiar..." She said, I opened the door.

"Well what's important now is getting you..." I froze and saw three creepy skeletons. They looked like the ones from the game 'Oogie's Revenge' that wasn't good. "...home." I finished and Sally gasped. I got my bow and arrow ready and aimed.

"Get behind me." I ordered and she backed up. The trio turned and growled. I fired my arrow and it hit the one in the middle and he collapsed. "Yes!" I said pumping my fist. The other two then raised their arms up and ran towards us.

"Run!" I cried and grabbed Sally's arm and dragged her to a stair case and we ran up. She was a lot lighter than I thought, but the two creeps weren't too far behind. When we reached the top I saw a janitors cart at the side.

"Stand back!" I told Sally and I kicked the cart down the stairs and it crushed the remaining skeletons. I caught my breath and sighed. "Come on, we have to hide!" I said and I lead Sally to a computer lab. Once inside I shut the blinds and locked the door.

"Okay, I have a feeling those creeps didn't like you..." I said. When I didn't get a response I turned to Sally. "Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I remember now...Oogie..." She said. "You mean the boogie man?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed him back together. He had so many monsters too...they were about to attack me. Jack tried to stop them but then I was lifted up like you were...then...nothing..." She explained pacing back and forth.

"Jack! He could be in danger!" She cried and tried to leave, but I grabbed her and hand dragged her back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I know you're worried, but first we have to get out of here." I said and Sally bit her lip, but nodded.

"Okay, let's get to work." I said and sat down on a computer and started typing. "So, where are we? And what are you doing?" Sally asked. I used my chair to roll to another computer and worked on that.

"We are in the computer lab, one of my favorite places in the school. For what I'm doing, I'm gonna give us some eyes in the sky. I know this school like that back of my hand. These monsters don't, so all I need to do is accuses the cameras and we can find the best way to get out." I explained.

"Oh...you can do that?" She asked with interest. I smiled proudly. "You bet, though it's harder in here since we aren't in the actual office." I said and continued working.

"Why aren't we there then?" Sally asked. "Well it's on the first floor and I didn't want to rush being caught by those creeps." I said and was nearly done. "Please turn you attention to the smart board." I directed and after I pushed a button the screen then showed camera footage of the school. That's good news, bad news, there were monsters everywhere, and not the good kind.

"Oh no, how are we going to get out of here? There're everywhere!" Sally cried placing hands on her cheeks in worry.

"Don't get your stitches in a twist...whoa that's a pun I didn't see coming, sorry. Anyway, like a I said before, I know this school." I said confidently. Just then the announcement speaker buzzed and an all too familiar voice laughed.

"AHAHAHAHA! My dear monster army, it is I King Oogie! Now I know we are in the human realm, BUT we must not let that stop us! Here is you task, bring me that ragdoll and the human brat too! Jack Skellington will have no choice but to hand over his title to me, and we will rule Halloween Town! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good luck!" He cackled and then huffed.

"Now how do I turn this off...where's that button...oh here it..." He mumbled and he was cut off. Sally and I stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Well looks like he found the main office." I said breaking the silence. "That's Oogie, he knows that we're here! You could be in danger!" She cried worriedly.

"I kinda got that the moment I attacked the skeletons. So don't worry, we can get through this! Even if we have to sing our way out!" I encouraged.

"Okay...but what's the plan?" Sally asked. I thought for a moment. "We can't just walk out there, too many monsters...hm...it won't be easy, but I think we can sneak out without getting caught." I said thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, curious. I smirked.

"You might not like it, but I'll give Oogie a piece of my mind...so here's what we are going to do..."

Author's Note:

Okay, so that was longer. Yay! I hope I got Sally's character right. She's one of my favorites. Oogie is gonna get a roasting to! Hehe. Please R and R and, if you want, check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3: A Digital Message

Chapter 3: A Digital Message

"Okay, just hang it up right there." I said, adjusting a camera. Sally carefully hung up a green screen that I 'borrowed' from the closet. She stood on a stool and hung it up.

"Is that good?" She asked. I gave a thumbs up. "Perfect, now I'll show you how to use the camera." I said and she stepped off the stool and walked up to me.

"Okay so, this button that's the arrow is the play button, and the square is the stop." I explained pointing to the buttons on the video camera. Sally nodded.

"Alright, but how is Oogie..." She was cut off when my phone rang and she gasped. I held up my left hand and uses my right to get my phone.

"It's okay, just my phone." I said and answered it. "Uh hello?" I asked.

"Where are you? I thought you'd said you would be here at 4:30 it's 4:55!" A familiar voice cried. I took a breath.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Brianna. Something came up, and I totally lost track of time." I explained.

Brianna Parker was my bestie, and she was hosting the Halloween party. It meant a lot to her beak se she wants to prove to her parents that she can pull it off.

"Well what's up? Is it about you parents?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice that Sally was listening. I really didn't mind. There was nothing better to do.

"Uh, no...it's not about them, yet. Look I had to uh...watch my brother and Stephen. They wanted to get together before Trick-or Treating. So I'm watching them." I felt bad for lying but I didn't want to sound like a nut-job over the phone. Maybe I'll explain to her later.

"Well okay...but you are coming right?" Brianna asked. "Yes I am, I'll make this up to you later. And don't worry. You're parents are going to be so proud of you when they see what a great job you've done." I encouraged. I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Thanks C, I'll see you later." She said and hung up. I put my phone and turned to Sally, who had a concerned look on her face.

"What?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear that you have trouble with your parents?" Sally said and twiddled her fingers.

"Well, no trouble, yet. See, there's this college they want me to go to because they went there, but I want to go to one that is mainly about computers." I explained and got on a computer and looked at a few pictures.

"Well, why don't you tell them?" Sally asked. I laughed. "If it were that simple, I would have said that months ago. They are really hung on me going to their old school, but...it's not me..." I sighed and put my face in my hands. Sally placed a hand on my left shoulder and gave me an assuring smile.

"If I was your mom, I would want you to be happy. Even if it meant not going to a place I wanted." She said. I stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Sally, that makes me feel better." I said and then clapped my hands. "Okay, now down to business. I found an image that'll trick Oogie." I said and pointed to the screen. Sally looked at it and it was a picture of a random room I found online.

"Okay, so now what?" Sally asked. I smirked.

"Well Oogie and his goons are going to see me in the video, but since the camera is hooked up to the computer they'll see that image on the tvs around the school and think that's the room we are in. But in reality they'll be looking for a room that doesn't exist! That'll give us time to get the heck out of here." I explained and Sally nodded.

"Wow, you came up with that just a few minutes ago?" She asked, impressed. I rubbed the back of my head. "Well I do this on a daily basis, it's like a second nature to me." I admit and stood in front on the green screen.

"Ready when you are. You remember the buttons?" I asked and Sally nodded. "Yes, uh how are you going to see Oogie?" She asked.

"I'm not, he'll come on the loud speaker. Oh wait!" I cried and grabbed my bow and put it on my shoulder. "To make me look more tough." I explained with a wink. Sally laughed and pressed the buttons. Soon all the T.V.'s in the school were activated and showed me and the room I choose for the background. I pulled on a smirk.

"Hahahahaha! So, you think you can just waltz in here and be crowned king? I don't think so Boogie man!" I called and I heard the loud speaker beep.

"Who are you?!" Oogie's voice demanded. I giggled evilly.

"Oh just the human you spoke so kindly about. Just letting you know that you're on MY turf now, and if you believe that you can capture us, think again!" I said boldly and pumped my fist.

"Is that a challenge?" Oogie asked. I scoffed.

"No, not for me. You're sending monsters to do your dirty work, so you must not be as powerful as you claim." I taunted. I heard Oogie stifle a gasp, and I'll bet he was glaring.

"Listen here mortal, do you know who you're messing with?" He snarled and the speakers screeched, causing Sally to cover her ears.

"Um, a wet blanket?" I joked and started my evil laugh again. "Sorry Oogie, but you'll never win. Either I'll stop you, or Jack Skellington the Pumpking King will!" I cheered and crossed my arms smirking.

"Grr...you'll regret messing with me." He threatened. "Find them! They revealed what room they are in! Find it!" He ordered and the line went dead.

"Aaaaand cut!" I said and Sally pressed the stop button. "Great, he'll be off our trail. Let's go!" I smiled, grabbed my arrows and Sally's hand.

We ran out the door and rushed to where I knew and elevator was. We turned the corner and froze. Four skeletons where waiting and were different colors. 2 were red with fire while the other 2 had ice on their bones. I shot an arrow at them but a fire Shelton caught it and it burst into flames.

"Oh crap...RUN!" I cried and we ran back the other way with the elemental creeps hot on our tails. As we ran I saw the sprinkler system and got and idea. I spun around and aimed my arrow at the skeletons, but I quickly changed it and shot the sprinkler. It rained down water and the fire skeletons flames were gone. I smirked and aimed another arrow.

"Not so tough without your flames huh?" I said and shot the arrow and it hit them down. But the ice skeletons started running towards me. I bolted and ram to Sally, who was waiting for me at the corner.

"Quick, the elevator!" I called and she pressed the 'up' button and I pushed her in and the doors closed right before they could get to us. I sighed in relief.

"You okay?" I asked turning to Sally. "Am I okay? Are you okay? You're the one who took out the skeletons." She said in awe. I shrugged as the doors opened and we carefully stepped out.

"Thanks to Girl Scouts, I'm prepared." I said and we we're about to turn a corner when I heard some singing.

"Lalalalala lalalalala. Lalalalalala lalalalala. Hail to Mr Oogie, Jack will never win! Once you find our booby traps, they will do you in!" Three little tricksters sang. Sally and I turned around and a bathtub was walking towards us, with the boogie boys themselves. How'd they even get that up here?

"Ah, Lock, Shock and Barrel. What a surprise." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Hey, how'd you know our names?" Barrel asked pointing a lollipop at me. "Well let's just say that you three are pretty infamous around here. But it's not to late to set things right." I said sternly.

"Why would we do that?" Shock asked. "The fun has just begun!" Lock added.

"Charlotte's right you three, Oogie will destroy everything." Sally warned. I nodded in agreement. "When Jack defeats him do you really want the blame?" I asked. Barrel looked at me.

"Jack won't win! Uh...right?" He asked looking at his siblings. They gave him a glare. "Of course he won't!" They cried.

"Yeah wouldn't bet on it." I said and then my eyes widened. "What the heck is that?!" I exclaimed and the three turned around. I grabbed Sally and dragged her off and we went into the art room.

"Okay." Sally breathed catching my attention. "Now what do we do?"

Author's note:

Okay, Chapter 3! Yeah...I really hope this story is good. Please don't be shy to leave a comment I would really enjoy one (and you would get a shout out) even if you don't have an account please review. I want to know what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4: Kitchen Crisis

Chapter 4: Kitchen Crisis

"Uh...I don't know. There has to be a way to get the skeletons away. They are fast too." I admitted catching my breath. Sally then looked around and something got her eye.

"Oh, this is pretty." She said and walked over to a cart that had multiple kinds of fabric on it. She took one with roses and felt it.

"I've never seem any like this before." She said. I walked over. "Yeah, I guess Halloween town doesn't have many flower options." I said and Sally took a black and red one.

"What are they for?" She asked. I looked around the room. "Oh, it must be for inspiration for the next paintings." I guessed and pointed to several drawings of girls and boys in outfits that resembled the fabric.

"Oh, did you do one of those?" She asked, I laughed. "No, I'm not good at that. I think one of these is my friend Brianna's. She takes this class." I so as looking at some of the art work.

"Well, fabrics aside, we need to come up with a plan before the boogie boys find us." Sally said. I thought for a moment and looked at her hair and grabbed my braid and a lightbulb lit up.

"I got it, start cutting out some fabric." I said and started undoing my braid. "W-what are you doing?" Sally asked.

"I'll be taking your place." I explained taking my brown jacket off along with my bow and arrows. "With my hair down, and from behind I look a lot like you. It'll fool the skeletons enough to chase me." I said as my braid was completely undone. My hair was now past my shoulders. Not as long as Sally's, but long enough.

"No, you can't do that? You could get hurt." Sally cried worriedly, grabbing my hands to stop me from grabbing the tape.

"Sally, if I said this once, I've told you a thousand times, I know this school and the creeps don't. I have a trap planned for them too so I'll do that, while you wait here." I said and handed her my bow and arrows. She looked at them with doubt.

"You should take them, you'll be defenseless if you leave them with me." She said trying to hand them back, but I pushed them towards her.

"That'll give it away and you need something to protect yourself. I'll show you how it works too. Now help me get tape fabric to my clothes." I said and grabbed the tape. Sally hesitated, but helped tape some fabric to my back.

I wasn't too keen on the idea with leaving Sally on her own, but my trap included some stuff that could hurt Sally. That as something I was never planning on doing. Cause 1: She's too sweet, and 2: She and Jack are my OTP and if I harmed it, I would be able to live with that guilt.

"Okay, is this good?" Sally asked and I looked at myself. "Yep thanks. Okay I shouldn't be gone for too long, but here..." I said and grabbed two walkie talkies, that were on the teachers desk, and handed one to her.

"If something goes wrong contact me and I'll get here as fast as I can. I'll let you know when I'm coming back too." I explained and Sally looked at the walkie talkie. "Um...how do I use this?" She asked holding up my bow.

"Oh, right." I said and took the bow and an arrow. "You hold it up like this and place the arrow on it, pull back and release." I demonstrated, but I didn't shoot the arrow. "Got it?"

"Yes, I do. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sally asked. I gave a thumbs up and winked. "After what we've been going through this'll be a walk in the park." I said.

"Good luck Charlotte." Sally said. "Thanks, and you might want to hide in the closet." I suggested. She nodded and went in. I closed the door, grabbed my phone, took a deep breath and stepped out in the hallway. Not a second later I heard skeletons hiss at me.

"And running." I muttered and took off to the stairs. Once I was on the steps I flipped over the rail and landed on the other level, like they do in the spy movies. I stumbled, nearly falling over, but I somehow regained my balance and kept running. Once I was on the first floor I turned a corner and busted in a door. The kitchen.

"Okay, I don't have much time." I said and crouched by the oven and turned on the stove. Thankfully it was a gas stove. Just what I needed.

I twisted the knob to turned on the flames, then grabbed an air freshener from the shelf and the fire extinguisher. I dove behind the oven and the skeletons burst in. I peaked up and saw that they were coming towards me. I smirked, perfect. The ice creeps were apparently curious, and walked up to the the stove and watched the flames. I then jumped up and grinned.

"Flames up!" I yelled and, before they could react, I sprayed the air freshener and a home made flamethrower was born. The ice skeletons wailed as they were melted. The fire skeletons then ran up, but I got the fire extinguisher.

"Time for you to chill out!" I exclaimed ten cheesy pun, and took care of that problem. Once they were all down I sighed and turned off the oven.

"Hey Sally I'm heading back up you okay?" I asked through the walkie talkie, but all I got was static.

"Sally?" I hit the darn thing. "SALLY?!" I tried again and, once again, I got static. Fearing the worst, I burst end out the door and started running, fabric falling off my clothes, and I looked around. I shouldn't have left Sally on her own, she might have been hurt, and it would be all my fault.

I turned to the staircase and more skeletons ran towards me I tried to run up stairs but more were coming down. Then I ran inside the nearest door and slammed it shut. Then I was enveloped in total darkness.

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger! Yeah, what will happen next? Hint: Music notes! Hehe, I hope this story is good I wanted to do something original. I've read a lot of great Nightmare Before Christmas fics and they are great! Please read and review, it would really help.


	5. Chapter 5: Song Battle

Chapter 5: Song Battle

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

I walked through the dark room, hearing footsteps echo as I walked. I'm guessing it might be the gym. I grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight. It was the gym, but I could barely recognize it. The gym was now decked up with neon lights and casino games. Like Las Vegas but more Halloween. This has Oogie written all over it.

"Great, he found a way to decorate the gym. Now how am I...WAH!" I cried as a figure flew towards me. I nearly dropped my phone.

"What the?" I looked up and saw several bats were fluttering around, squeaking as well.

"Oh, hello there." I said. I kinda have a soft spots for bats, they represent Halloween, I love Halloween, so it just clicks.

"Help, help, help." The squeaked in a high pitched voice. I gaped at them. They can flipping talk? Then I remembered how some bats sang in Oogie's song. Okay that clew it up.

"What? What do you need help with?" I asked. "The boogie man." They shuddered and, speak of the devil, a spot light turned on showing Oogie himself. I clenched my fist and the bats swarmed behind me.

The sack of bugs just laughed. "Well, if it isn't the pesky mortal." He sneered.

"What have you done with Sally?!" I yelled back. Oogie chuckled.

"Oh she's just 'hanging around'." He said slyly. I smirked.

"Wow, you're older that your jokes." I laughed, and I swore I heard that bats giggling behind me.

"Give it up mortal, you can't beat me. I'm the king of bugs!" He declared.

"The names Charlotte, and you're going down Oogie!" I exclaimed posting down.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Shoot me with an arrow? Ha! That's a laugh." He scoffed. I glanced at my phone and took a deep breath.

"Two can play at this game." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Oogie asked rather amused.

"Oh yeah..." I smirked and pressed a play button. Music started to play and I looked up at the bats. "Back me up." I whispered. They nodded.

(Third Person)

(The music begun and Oogie looked around, quite confused that his sing was playing but Charlotte took a deep breath and started singing.)

(Charlotte)

Well, well, well, who have we here?

The Boogie Man, huh?

Oh, I'm really 'scared'

So you're the they are working for, ha, ha, ha

(As Charlotte sang she circled around Oogie, with bats following her in tow, and she the bent down laughing before the second verse.)

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my eyes

You're jokin' me, you gotta be

Are you sure this is the guy

You're ancient, and buggy

I don't know which is worse

I better look away now

So I don't die laughing first

(Charlotte pointed to her eyes and gestured to Oogie. She then tuned away and pretended to bent over laughing before jumping back up.)

When Miss Charlotte Douglas says

There's trouble close at hand

You'd better pay attention now

'Cause I'm the Archer Woman

And if you aren't shakin'

Then there's something very wrong

'Cause this may be the last time

That you hear my little song, ohhh

(She pointed to Oogie again and pretend she was shooting an arrow before shimming down and back up again.)

(Oogie)

Ohhh

(Charlotte)

Ohhh

(Oogie)

Ohhh

(Charlotte)

Ohhh

(Bats)

Ohhh, she's the Archer Woman

(Oogie wasn't too pleased that Charlotte messed up his song so he jumped and the chance to sing back.)

(Oogie)

Well ain't we feelin' antsy

Guess there's nothin' much to do

I might just cook a special batch

Of snake and spider stew

And don't ya know the one thing

That would make it work so nice?

A ragdoll and a mortal to add a little spice

(Oogie kept sneaking behind Charlotte and poking her then he grabbed her hair and pulled on it.)

(Charlotte)

Ohhh

(Oogie)

Oh, yeah

(Charlotte)

Ohhh

(Oogie)

Ohhh

(Charlotte)

Ohhh

(Oogie and skeletons)

Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man

(Charlotte)

Release us now

Or you must face the dire consequences

Jack's the only Pumpkin King

So geez, come to your senses

(Charlotte stomped up confidently to Oogie and pointed sternly at him.)

(Oogie)

You're jokin', you're jokin'

I can't believe my ears

Would someone shut this mortal up

I'm drownin' in my tears

It's funny, I'm laughing

You really are too much

And now, with your permission

I'm going to do my stuff

(He twirled her around and stared her right in the eye, before his snake tongue hit her right cheek.)

(Charlotte)

What are you going to do?

(Oogie)

I'm gonna do the best I can

(Musical interlude)

(They two dance around each other and the skeletons tried to snatch Charlotte, but she dodged easily and the bats flew at them. Soon the Charlotte recognized the part where the lyrics started and cut Oogie off.)

(Charlotte)

Oh, the sound of your demise

To me is music in the air

'Cause you're a gamblin' Boogie Man

And I know you don't play fair

(Charlotte walked towards Oogie giving him a little finger wag.)

(Oogie)

It's much more fun, I must confess

When lives are on the line

Not mine, of course, but yours, mortal

Now that'd be just fine

(Charlotte)

Release is fast or you will have to

Answer for this heinous act

(Charlotte tried to pull Oogie's stitches, but he shoves her down she tries again, but he shoves her again.)

(Oogie)

Oh, sister, you're something

You put me in a spin

You aren't comprehending

The position that you're in

(When Charlotte tried to tackle Oogie down he grabs her and dips her down.)

It's hopeless, you're finished

You haven't got a prayer

'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie

And you ain't going nowhere

HAHAHA!

Oogie smirked at Charlotte as she stared back. "Still think you can beat me?" He taunted tossing red dice up and down.

"Yes, and when I do you'll be no more than a pile of ash, and that's if you're lucky." Charlotte hugged crossing her arms. Just the. Oogie took out a dead plant and green gas came out of it and blew in Charlotte's face. The bats immediately flew off in several directions. She started coughing and tried to wave it away.

"Looks like you've got snake eyes mortal." Was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

Author's Note:

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Wow, I'm almost done! I hope the few readers are enjoying this. I would like a review. Also I do not own the original song. I just changed the lyrics a bit. It was fun roasting Oogie with his own song. Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy Hoildays!


	6. Chapter 6: Final Battle

Chapter 6: Final Battle

Ug...my head. I opened my eyes and my vision was blurred. A bright light was shining straight in my eyes. Or was it the sun? I couldn't tell. My arms felt like they were pinned to my side. So I was tied up.

"Charlotte? Charlotte wake up!" A voice cried. Sally! My vision then focused and I realized a very important detail. I was dangling in midair.

"Sally! Are you okay?" I asked turning to her. She was on my left and was tied the same as me. But then I realized that her legs were missing. My eye widened in horror.

"Holy candy corn! Sally, where are your legs?!" I asked. Sally looked down. "The boogie boys and several skeletons came into the art room. Before I could plan anything they opened the closet door and threw a deadly nightshade bomb and locked the door. Next thing I know I'm here." She explained.

"I'm sorry Sally. I should have never left you alone." I said.

"It's not your fault Charlotte." Sally said sweetly. I smiled, she really was the sweetest ragdoll. Suddenly I noticed that several leaves had fallen out of her legs and a couple more fell out and landed on a stage. Huh we were in the auditorium, and hanging above the stage...joy...

"That's not good..." I muttered worriedly. Sally looked at what remained of her legs. "Oh it's nothing..." She assured. I wasn't buying it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice boomed. I looked up at the doors and Oogie was walking down the lanes between the seats.

"Let us go Oogie! You really don't want to tempt your fate here. It's looking pretty low already." I growled.

"Haha, sorry mortal, but the show must go on!" He declared and gestured to the end of the stage. We turned and saw a skeleton pull a lever. Then the stage started spreading apart and a giant caldron was lifted up. It was full of a smiley green liquid. I could only guess what it was.

Snake and Spider Stew.

"I warned you not to mess with me mortal, now I'll have a special ingredient. Unless Jack hands over his title of King TO ME!" He exclaimed. The boogie boys, who were in the front row seats, laughed and clapped for their master.

"And didn't I tell you to come to your senses? Jack beat you before and I don't care of you have a stinking army! Jack'll win you'll lose. Simple as that!" I spat. Oogie growled.

"Look, mortal..."

"It's Charlotte! You can't remember a name? HA! That's lame." I laughed. Oogie, however was way for from laughing.

"...you want to mess with me...fine." He spat and nodded at Lock. He smirked and took a remote and pressed a button. To my horror, Sally was lowered and she screamed, the rope stopped and she was two feet from the pot.

"HEY! Lift her back up and lower me! I'm the one that made you mad!" I exclaimed. Oogie laughed.

"You might want to take a better look at that." He said slyly and tossed up his red dice. I slowly looked down and saw a snake..no multiple snakes, swimming around the caldron. There was also spiders floating around. I could tell that they were poisonous and I gulped.

"HAHAHA, no where to run now!" Oogie laughed. Man I'm getting tried of that. Then the doors started to open, but it was clear the Oogie placed a barricade to keep it from opening. I silently prayed it was who I hoped it was.

The doors then burst open and the flimsy barricade scattered everywhere. Once the dust cleared my mouth dropped open. There standing right in my school auditorium, was Jack Skellington and his ghost dog Zero. How awesome is this?!

Oogie laughed maniacally. "Well, well, well. It looks like Jack is out of luck." Oogie smirked. Jack glared and balled his hand into a fist. I then noticed that on his right hand he had the soul robber! Yes, we had an advantage! I hope.

"Is you do not hand over the title of Pumpkin King to me, your ragdoll and this mortal will be stew!" Oogie threatened.

"Let them go Oogie, this is between you and me." Jack said. Sally smiled at her lover. This is was really cool, if I wasn't tied up and about to fall into a stew, I'd be having a great time.

"Ha, think you can take me bone man?" Oogie taunted. I realized that Jack lacked the element to surprise. I then got an idea.

"Oh BLA BLA BLA!" I yelled. Oogie then turned around. "What did you say?" He asked walking towards me. I winked at Jack and Zero. They seemed to get the idea and slowly crept under the seats. Oogie didn't seem to notice.

"You heard me, this is getting boring. You're all bark, where's you bite?" I asked. Oogie clenched his fists and raised them up.

"You're in for it now!" Barrel warned and his siblings laughed. That's what you think.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" He asked hissing a little. I smirked and cleared my throat.

"A big sack of bugs, who whines a lot, sings on occasion and is about to get attacked." I said in one breath.

"What what?!" Oogie asked and was too slow to react. Jack jumped from the ceiling, I'm not questioning it, and whipped Oogie with the soul robber. He stumbled back and Jack ran after him.

I struggled against the ropes and noticed a familiar squeaking noise. I turned and saw the same bats from earlier, I gestured to the skeleton by the lever and they got my message. They flew towards the creep and swarmed him. The skeleton hissed and tried to shoo the bats away, but fell back, pushing the lever down and the pot fell back under that stage. Zero floated over and barked.

"We're okay Zero, but can you cut the ropes?" Sally asked. Zero nodded and started gnawing at her ropes while the bats did the same to me, soon it snapped and I fell on the stage.

"Ow, that could've been better.' I groaned and untangled the ropes on my arms. I looked up, Sally fell and I caught her, before setting her down.

"Do you know where you legs are?' I asked as I untangled the ropes. She looked around and Zero started barking. We turned and saw Sally's legs in the back row seats with me bow and arrows. I tried to pat Zero, but my hand went through.

"Uh..good boy." I thanked and ran towards them, but Lock, Shock and Barrel got in front of me.

"Hold it, you aren't going anywhere!" Shock said pointing her broom at me. I sighed.

"Sorry kiddies, I don't have time to play." I huffed and grabbed the broom and threw it across the room. They ran after it and I got my bow, and put my quiver on my shoulders. Then grabbed the legs I rushed back and noticed that Oogie and Jack were head to head. Jack kept hitting Oogie with the soul robber but Oogie would either dodge or throw explosive dice at him. I made it to Sally and gave her the legs.

"Can you sew them up?" I asked quickly. "Yes, I never leave home without this." She said pulling out a needle from her ear and thread from her dress pocket. I gave a thumbs up and whistled for the bats.

"We have a bug sack to deal with." I said and ran up to Oogie. I shot and arrow at his arm and it stuck right through.

"Huh what?" He gasped staring at it. Even Jack seemed surprised. I stormed up to him, glaring.

"That was for taking over my school." I said before shooting another. It hit his side.

"That's for calling me mortal." I shot another and it hit Oogie in the chest. He stumbled backwards as I advanced. I grabbed the lose stitches and started pulling.

"This for trying to kill Sally and me!" I yelled. Oogie then shoved me down and I fell. Jack ran over to me.

"No, get him!" I shouted. The bats started flying around and ate at the bugs that came out of him. I got up and ran towards Oogie, then I punched him in the gut and he fell.

"And that is because I wanted to." I huffed. Jack came up next to me, we had him cornered.

"Do you give up?" Jack asked readying the soul robber. The boogie boys then came up next to us. Oogie laughed.

"Sorry, but not today!" Oogie then took out a glass orb and smashed it. Once it broke the ground beneath him opened up and he went in laughing all the way.

"This is not over Jaaaaaack!" He yelled as the wormhole closed.

"Hey! What about us!" Lock exclaimed, he even started stomping on the ground where the wormhole was, but no success. Jack glared down at them with his arms folded across his chest. The three huddled together and looked to the ground in shame.

Sally came up and placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked at her and his expression softened. He lowered his arms and knelt down to face them.

"We're sorry..." They muttered, barely audible, but Jack didn't push it. "I'm glad you are, do you know where Oogie went?" He asked. They all shook their heads.

"Huh, seems like potato sack had a secret alternate plan." I thought aloud.

"Tell us something we don't know." Lock spat, though I could tell he was slightly hurt.

"Sorry...you didn't deserve that from him..." I said. They looked up at me in surprise, but said nothing. Jack them turned to me and reached out his hand.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Jack Skellington." He said and I shook his hand.

"Charlotte Douglas, and your timing couldn't have been more perfect." I said Sally smiled sweetly and hugged me.

"Thank you Charlotte, you helped me when you didn't have to." She said releasing the hug. I laughed.

"No problem, it was nothing. Plus I got to fight the boogie man, how often does that happen?" I joked and we all laughed.

"Well, is there anyway I can thank you for helping my sweet Sally?" Jack asked giving her a one arm hug, and pulling her close. I grinned at the scene and quickly checked my phone and saw several messages. Mainly from Brianna, that gave me an idea.

"Actually, there is something I had in mind."

Authors's Note:

Yay, I'm done! That took a while. Hehe, it was fun. Next chapter will be the last! I hope you all like it.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

(Charlotte's P.O.V)

I knocked on Brianna's door and it swung open right away. She was already in her black cat costume and makeup, but she had a worried look on her face.

"Where in Halloween have you've been?! Your dad called saying you weren't home and I had to stall and said we picked you up early, cause I had a feeling you weren't at Stephen's house. I also have been texting and calling you for ages!" She explained in nearly one breath. I couldn't help but smile. It was hard to take her seriously when she had kitty whiskers on.

"Okay calm down, I have a good explanation for why I was off the grid." I said raising my had in defense. Brianna raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, make like a blanket, and lay it on me." She dared. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me, there's a few people who I want you to meet." I said, smirking. I lead her to her backyard and opened the gate.

"Uh C, why are taking me to my own backyard?" She asked the once the gate was opened her jaw dropped and she let go of my hand.

Jack, Sally, Zero and the boogie boys were standing there and they all waved. Brianna pointed at them and couldn't seem to make out any words. I laughed and broke the silence.

"I wanted to make it up to you for not being able to set up for the party, so I brought a few special guests." I explained, gesturing to the characters.

"...are you kidding me? THIS IS THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER!" Brianna exclaimed happily and started jumping up and down.

"You actually brought the one and only Pumpkin King! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Of course I'm curious how this all happened, but that doesn't matter, cause they're here, and you're alive." She cheered, her short black hair bouncing as she jumped up and down. I laughed at my friends excitement.

"I'll give you the full details later, but I didn't bring them all the way here so you could stare at them like antiques. Go on and say hi." I urged. My friend squealed and zoomed on over.

"Hi, Brianna Parker, nice to meet you!" She said reaching her hand out. Jack shook it. "It's nice to meet you young lady." He said, and Brianna turned to Sally.

"Hello! Nice to meet you too." She said and Sally waved. "Charlotte told us about you on the way over here. She mentioned that you played the violin."

"Oh yeah, for about five years now too. It's fun, and an honor to meet all of you." Brianna said and tried to pet Zero, but her hands went through. Zero only barked happily and sniffed her.

"Charlotte tells me that you are hosting a Halloween party, and I must say I'm intrigued. Would you mind if I have a few scares?" He asked and my eyes widened. I was not expecting that. I assumed he had to return to Halloween town.

"Are you kidding? Is candy corn the most famous Halloween candy?! Yes! Please do! They'll love you...and they'll, be here soon...oh snap I need to set up the music booth..." Brianna panicked. I placed I comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Leave that to me, what else do you need to get done?" I asked smirking and the Halloween town members, who smirked back and nodded. Brianna quickly caught on and smiled.

"Well...okay. Here's what I else I need done."

An hour and a half later the party was in full swing. Brianna's family room was now a glow in the dark dance floor and many guests had shown up. All who had been scared by Jack himself before entering. Thankfully, no one questioned it since they figured it was just part of the party. I had called my parents and they weren't mad just gave me the usual, 'let us know where you are going next time' talk so that was all smoothed out.

Lock, Shock and Barrel played around during the party, with Zero watching over them. Brianna set up a few games in her backyard so they pulled a few pranks with that. While keeping their masks on. I danced through multiple songs and ran the music booth, taking a few requests. Soon the party died down (pun-intended) and everyone left. Tired but happy.

"Wicked party!"

"So much fun, you should do this next year."

"Best part of the evening."

"I'll post the pictures on my blog!"

"Bye, Happy Halloween!" Brianna and I waved and closed the door as the last guest left.

"It's safe to come out now." I called and everyone appeared from their hiding spot. Barrel was munching on some candy and had more in his arms. I sighed tiredly, this was a busy night, but so much fun.

"Thanks again for helping out, it was ten times better thanks to you!" Brianna said happily.

"You are quite welcome, but I'm sure that you would have done a fine job without me." Jack said.

"Aww I'm blushing." Brianna gushed. I laughed. "I'm glad everything turned out all right, but how are you all going to get home?" I asked. Jack's eye sockets widened for a moment then relaxed.

"I'm glad you asked, we'll get back the same way I got here." He explained and reached in his jacket, he pulled out a key chain that had a glowing Jack-O-Lantern at the end.

"The witches gave me this when I need to follow Sally. Just think of the place you need to go and tap on the door knob." He instructed and placed it in my hands, much to my confusion.

"Wait, shouldn't you do it?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. "It's a thank you for helping us defeat Oogie. You'll, be hearing from us. And in case you want to visit us as well." He explained. I cheered and, without thinking, gave Jack and hug. He flinched slightly but returned it.

Once we broke it I walked over to the front door and tapped the key chain on the knob. The door glowed and was replaced by swirly colors. They soon faded to the graveyard of Halloween Town. Sally gasped excitedly. She then thanked me again.

"I'll keep in touch, promise." She said. "I'm looking forward to it. You know minus the near death situation." I joked.

Lock, Shock and Barrel shyly came up. "We're sorry." They mumbled. "Don't sweat it, no one got hurt. Keep in touch." I said and they nodded happily and ran through the portal. Zero barked a goodbye and followed with Sally. Jack went over and turned back to us.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but I'm afraid that Oogie is still out there. He's still a threat, promise you'll let us know once you find any sign of him." He asked, I looked and Brianna and she nodded.

"We promise, as along as you promise to A) Hold on to Sally, and B) Keep an eye on those three." I said and Jack nodded.

"Until we meet again." He said and walked through, the portal then disappeared.

"So, Oogie's still out there?" Brianna asked nervously. I nodded. "Afraid so, but I wonder what he'll do with out his army and henchmen." I laughed Brianna did too.

"Yeah, we can handle one baddie."

(Third Person)

Oogie fell through the portal and landed in what seemed like a normal room. With a bad paint job. He grunted and used his other hand to hold what was left of the other. He walked around and made it to the kitchen where a voice was humming. He entered and sat down. The cooks back towards him.

"I need another patch job, a little brat pulled at it." He muttered. The cook laughed. "Well don't feel to bad, I know what it's like to be bested by a mortal."

"Yeah...I didn't get the crown this time, but now they believe that I'm defenseless and have no power. Little do they know I found a gabbling partner." He laughed. The cook joined.

"Yes, we are both after revenge on the Pumpkin King. Jack Skellington will fall." The cook then placed an omelet on the table.

"Hungry?" She asked. Oogie scoffed. "Only for vengeance." He replied.

"Give it time, I have a little plan." She said with her lips curling into a smile. Oogie smirked and tossed his lucky dice in his remaining hand.

"I would love to here it, Miss Beldam." He said. The figure came into the light, black buttons on but one of her hands was still missing.

"Oh don't worry, once my hand is fixed, we will be unstoppable. Halloween Town will pay for getting rid of us." She declared. The two laughed and shook hands.

The End...for now...

Author's Note

Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Lol no I'm not. Well I hope you enjoyed that little twist as the end. Yes there will be a sequel, but I would like to know your impute on where you want me to post it. As a crossover or here? Don't be shy to leave a comment, I would love to hear (or read in this case) your opinion. So Read and Review. I hope those of you reading enjoyed it. So see you later!


End file.
